Bella's big transformation
by TheSilentNeko
Summary: Bella's is once again force to choose between Edward or Jacob. but what happens when bella sees the wolf pack in new eyes and the cullens in another. normal pairing mostly jacob/bella Being Revised
1. Transformation

The sky was a beautiful navy blue. The cloud cover was scarce so twinkling stars were shining, constellations appear in perfect formation. It was an astronomer's dream night if you lived in the tiny town of Forks, Washington.

But I was far from thinking about the stars.

How could he do this! Just banish me from seeing my best friend. It's … unlike him to have such an attitude with me and I hate it.

It was our first fight and over sometime as stupid as wanted to visit my friend, Jacob Black, every once a while.

I bet his scared. But why?

Scared that I'll leave him? I would never.

I remember everything

-Flashback-

"_Bella I told you it makes me nervous when you go there and without my knowledge." he said in his soft silky voice._

"_Edward you have no control over me" I protested_

"_I know I don't" he said_

"_Then can you get the tiny leash off my neck, instead of yanking it" I muttered under my breath taking out one the Piano CD and putting in another._

_When I turned around Edward was right there in my face. His eyes were dark._

"_What does that mean?" Edward's voice was gentle but menacing at the same time. This is when I really got frightened. My knees were weak and my breathing was erratic_

"_What does what mean?" I managed to say_

_He rolled his eyes._

"_Don't give me that! You know exactly what you said. Are you trying to say that I'm over-powering you, that I'm abusing you? I'm not! I want to keep you safe, you know every minute with me is dangerous and I'm trying. Jacob Black does not CARE! His irresponsible and young, do you know what happen when you're too close to a young 'wolf? You've seen Emily … or worse" _

_I was instantly in tears; he made gestures to strong and fierce. I thought he was going to strike me for a second._

_Back and forth we fought. Yelling, protesting more yelling to the point where it got away from the Jacob subject._

"… _I don't need Alice checking on me. She has other thing to deal with"_

"_Like what"_

"_How about spending time with her husband."_

"_Besides,_ _you don't tell me everything either"_

"_Because I'm either with you or hunting or out of school because of the sun, but your smart enough I don't need to tell you that"_

_Then finally_

"_What are you trying to say …?"_

"_Bella, I must know where you are and who your with, not to control you but cause I love you, with every fiber of my being and I need you" he took my hand in his cool white one and kissed my knuckle, his golden eyes were smoldering, liquid and absolutely breath-taking. "Do you understand now Bella?" I nodded stiffly_

"_yes, but I have to see him and make up something that happened awhile ago" I'm sure Jacob was angry I left him to go with Alice, sad that all those month he saw me in a zombie state and anxious to know if I'm back._

"_No"_

"_Yes"_

"_I won't let you. I'll mess up your car, block you, and even get you grounded further if that's what it takes. I just want you safe"_

"_I think you should leave now Edward; I have a lot to think about…"_

_-End of flashback-_

White hot rage surged down my body then blinded the edge of my vision,

I understood Edward over bearing protectiveness to a point, why I was not allowed to go to La Push was beyond me. Jacob would never hurt me. He promised he wouldn't, Emily was to close to Sam when he transformed into a wolf; but I know better.

He treats me like a child!

I love him dearly though and should think about my actions; he obviously knows more then me on mythical creatures. But still…

I got angry again just reliving the fight in my head that's when I realized my hand was shaking.

It wasn't cold out enough for this action to be so strong. Heat pulsated around my spine pulling me in a direction that was not right, or left or even up and down. My head ached and my body quivered.

I saw some bushes by the forest and laid down still jerking uncontrollable. Suddenly

Flash!

My body seemed to escaped me leaving some kind of white fabric in place of skin along with long sharp claws rather than nails, Suddenly a long bushy tail sprouted from my lower back.

I tried to stand up but it was impossible, I was stuck on all fours.

I couldn't be …? How! I'm not -at least I think I'm not- Quileute. Impossible.

But even I can't lie to myself. Somehow I transformed into a werewolf.


	2. The New Wolf

**Disclaimer- I'm not Stephanie Meyer. I wish I were though…**

Chapter 2

I stared at my snow white paw in amazement, watching the claw retract in and out of the dirt. I heard a moth's wing flutter by my ear causing the hairs to rise up.

So this is what it feels like.

I always wonder what it feels like to break out of your skin, walk on all fours and be a wolf but I never guessed how freeing it would be.

It took me awhile to realize I was just standing there these pass couple of minutes. but how to I move? Well Bella you're a wolf so this should be instinctive just place the front right paw out and the left back one should follow suit then vice versa. At least that what I observed watching Animal Planet.

So awkwardly I moved with my memory of the grey wolf and her pups agilely making their way to a cave. After a while I got better,

Suddenly I heard a distant shift, a movement in the air and out of nowhere my mind was filled with hate at Leah yelling at me to leave her alone when all I wanted was to play a board game or something. What?

_Who's there? _A boy's voice asked in my head, Seth Clearwater. Oh man, how do I speak in my head! Just think that what Jacob said, concentrate.

_Umm Seth is that you? _

_Bella? Is that you _He answered _how you are do- hold on._

I cowered back, ears lowered. My fear finally sunk in I'm a 'wolf complete with mind reading. I guess this is what it's like for Edward … his gonna hate that he can't read my mind but every 'wolf pack member can, It's almost funny and ironic

The bush rumpled and I jumped out of my thought when Seth in 'Wolf form appeared.

_Bella! Wow you look … beautiful. _Um thanks?

_Seth how did this happen? _I asked impatiently, the giant sandy wolf lifted his shoulder then dropped it, a shrug.

Seth's legs bent down so he was directly eye level with me. Figures I would be small, I was new. Hopefully I won't turn into a macho muscled female body builder. I flushed in embarrassment at the thought; Charlie would have a heart attack.

_The only thing I think we should do is go to Billy's house._ He suggested and we walked silently hidden in the shadows to the little red house down at La Push. My head filled with pictures of Leah scowling down at me. But the thought came from Seth. I just know this feature I'm going to hate if I can ever get back to normal.

Seth clawed gently at the door in what was, I guess, a knock until Billy opened the door.

When he saw me his eyes went round. His lips whiten and trembled.

"Who-whose this?" he asked stumbling over his words. "It can't be- Bella?"

I nodded my head. "Oh gosh," he breathed sharply, "how could this happen Bella your not Quileute?" I shrugged my shoulder following Seth's form of communication.

Seth let himself in and went to a room, a few minutes later he returned, human. Wearing the standard Quileute attire only cut off jeans and no shirt.

"I felt the transformation but the mind was different, I investigated and found her like that" Seth informs Billy along with Leah, Sam and Jacob.

Jacob made his appearance then and after re-explaining the story came to my side and tilted his head "Bella you sure your Caucasian?" Well my mom's Caucasian, as is my dad and grandparents obviously so am I.

I nodded,

"Leah, go in Jacob's room and show Bella how to phase back" Sam ordered, Leah glanced at me then wordlessly stamped to Jacob's little closet room.  
I guess she doesn't like me much.

Finally after several tries I was back to normal. My normal, clumsy, naked self. Yeah, I had to burrow Jacob clothes for today. A long black shirt and some grey cotton pants. I was suddenly more curious about pack life and how they work as well as the ranking system as we ate Billy explained it all to me. Patiently answering my questions and telling me some more legends that related to them.

Sam promised he'd figure out how this happen but until then I'll have to adjust though I was happy about one thing, I would be as close to immortal as I could get. Immortal, Edward!

Throughout this whole thing I forgot about Edward. How will we be together if we're enemies? That fight means nothing now. I have to see him, apologize. But how can I?

I'll smell foul to him; oh if Edward rejects me I don't know what I'll do. I love him too much and I should have listened to him. To be with him meant safety. He probably has no clue and coming here meant my future disappeared from Alice's 'third eye' what if even when I come back my futures lost forever in her eyes? And his?

The tears spilled from my eyes, I felt a hot hand brush it away. It was Jacob,

"I'm sure this probably sounds weird but I'm glad you're one of us. And you look good in my clothes" he smiled my favorite Jacob smile and slings one arm around me shoulder Bringing me close. I laughed at his flirting joke.

"Can you teach me how to phase without getting angry? Ya'know once I got the hang of it, it was really rather fun " his smile grew stretching ear-to-ear.

"Sure, but what got you mad in the first place?"I knew sooner or later that would come up but I was hoping Billy or Sam would ask so if I said something like ' I'd rather not talk about it' they'd understand … Jacob is going to bite my head until I tell him.

Might as well get it over with.

"Well me and Edward had a little quarrel and I overreacted" I said quickly but luck was with me, After that, Paul came and demanded a rematch for something and Jake accepted happily.

Three days have gone by, and I ceased to become a wolf again unless I was training with Jacob and I notice something odd with Edward when he came over today after hunting, instead of the gross out I thought he would have when he came in, he kissed me.

Holding my close to his stone cold body, his lip grew more stronger but it didn't hurt me, he licked my neck and smelled my hair like he couldn't get enough.

"Bella!" he gasped "What's that delightful smell?" he asked pulling strands of my hair to his nose "delightful?" I responded confused. His liquid golden eyes were bright with excitement and anxious for more it reminded me of a cat with catnip.

"Oh Bella, You look amazingly beautiful. But you always have been. I love you so much" continued to smell and kiss me I couldn't help but kiss back with so much passion before I knew it we were both in my room. I told him I've always wanted this but never got my way so I took full advantage of the position we were in and tried to undo the buttons on his white shirt through my shaky hands. I got them all but by the time my hand reached the 'V' at his stomach he stopped us. _Damn_! "Silly Bella" was his only response

I never told him about the wolf, and Alice sees me just fine.

So what was making Edward act like this?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I own nothing twilight besides posters, the movie and shirts

Also, I've just realized that the story just flipped flopped around the book so let's say this is AU and the whole Quileute legends storytelling happened in New Moon rather than Eclipse but the rest of the events in eclipse don't happen.

Chapter 3

A few more days have gone by and I've gotten the hang of transforming, I even grown to love my snowy white counterpart. Edward hardly ever leaves my side to the point where I have to push him -with Alice's help-out the front door so he can hunt. As if we weren't already joined at the hip.

Tomorrow was also scheduled to a Quileute bonfire at First Beach and I was invited much to Edward's discomfort. Everyone will be there and from what not so subtle hints Jacob been dropping the answer to my transformation should be coming soon.

Right now I was re-reading my tattered copy of '_Wuthering Heights_' when a sudden breeze caught my attention, I didn't jump because I was use to this but what I always get startled by was the absolutely perfect man standing there in jeans and button up white shirt, the two tops buttons were unfastened. His bronze hair, darkened from the rain.

"Hello, my love." he greeting then sat on the bed beside me. I smiled back at him then returned to my book. "Bella you really need to find a new book." he chuckled. "Well I haven't read '_To Kill a Mocking Bird_' yet but Port Angeles bookstore doesn't have it in." Edward took the book from my hands and tossed at the dresser landing with a soft thud. "I have a very nice hardcover copy of the book. If you like, you can borrow it."

"Thanks!"

What felt like hours, was only minutes that we laid in a comfortable silence. Every time he touched me I blushed. It was normal, and with Charlie gone for the week on police duty we could be close like this without worrying about his possible entrance. He kissed my nose then smiled crookedly, oh how I adore his smile.

"so…" he started "are you excited about the bonfire?" he asked, there was a genuine look of curiosity in his eyes but deep down I saw another expression, hesitation, fear maybe hope.

"Well I've been to their tribal and it was really interesting and fun" I replied "I just wish you guys didn't have the whole enemies' situation going on and you could come with me. You might enjoy yourself." I said stroking his marble cheek.

"Treaty or not I don't believe I could go with you, Jacob Black would not allow it. Besides, why would I want to be near such a large crowd when I'd rather stay home with you, my beloved" at that moment Edward went into another fit, pulling me closer and smelling my hair. Chuckling under his breath deep and throaty, he kissed my neck and face and a look of pure passion lit his face.

"Bella you've changed so much" Edward carefully held his body above me with his arms "you seem less clumsy, more agile. Your body has gotten softer and warmer for a while I thought you had a fever. Ha! But it doesn't seem to matter now, your fine."

I forgot about the changes. They must be coming now. I hope Edward doesn't look too far into it; I could possibly pass my new found grace as a genetics change. It could work; Renee was not really a klutz. The others I'll need more time to figure out.

I gasped loudly at the feel of cool lips pressing against my exposed belly, and two hand at my sides Edward's dark gold eyes looked up at me in alarm like I'd had shocked him out of thought. I gulped deep breaths and tried to talk. "E… Edward what's gotten into you?" his expression turn to one of puzzled.

"Are you not interested in doing this?" he asked "I can stop if that makes you uncomfortable." he slid back up to meet my face. "Edward you wanted us to do that now? Why every time when I tried you stopped?"

"Because I wanted to wait awhile, I still don't know what effects could come from it. I know in the heat of the moment I could kill you"

"You could hold back, like you've trained yourself to do with my blood"

"If I can hold back that'd be great but what will happen to you internally. Just now, I don't even know what came over me. I just knew you were mine and you were beautiful … Come now Alice wants to hang out with you, she's been dying for a shopping buddy. Rose and Jasper went last week so it your turn." I frowned, shopping then Bella Barbie time. I hope she doesn't try to put make up on me, but highly doubt she won't.

"Great"

"Come on Bella don't fidget"

"Alice that hurt"

"Well if you keep moving this will take your eye out, now hold still"

Alice tilted my head back then placed a gold colored curler to my lashes.

I bit my lip. _Just a little bit longer, _I told myself_._

The clothes are on and makeup is halfway done then she'll take the rollers out my hair and it'll be done.

"There!" she squealed "it's perfect. Look, see it was worth the wait." Alice took the hand mirror on the black marble bathroom counter and handed to me. I wore a rusty red color over my eyes and lip gloss made the brown-red lipstick shine. Thick ringlets framed my face and spilled over my right eye.

"wow thank Alice it's actually great, the hair I mean…um you can do that any day if you like since I can't ever think of a style to put it in. just not so much makeup unless it's a very special occasion." it's a pain to take off and screws up the edges of cups.

Alice sighed "Fine, now let's go I want to show Esme." she said putting away her purple makeup kit

"Where is she?" I asked

"In the garden" she danced off not turning to see if I followed, though I did anyways, to the backyard where beautiful roses were sprouting from the dirt. Esme squatted carefully over the flowers pulling growing weeds.

She praised my look saying it was 'mysterious and dark yet light and pretty.'

Soon she said a quick goodbye wanted to hurry back to her garden. Alice pushed me back in the house then positioned me right by the stair case.

"Alice what are you doing?" I asked nervously

"You'll see, Edward!" she called to him not very loudly but Edward's sensitive hearing would catch it

"What Alice?" Edward appeared atop the stairs, a look of annoyance that once rested on his face beamed now with love and adoration. "My beautiful Bella. You look marvelous. Now may I have her back for the night? No more interruption."

Alice made a delicate huff. "Fine, but please save that style as long as you can-"

Before she could finish Edward had already scooped me up and rushed with inhuman speed to his room.


	4. Answers

Disclaimer- I don't own twilight

Chapter 4: answers

(Jacob's POV)  
Finally! I thought the night would never end, I stayed up to excited to sleep or if I had fallen asleep I dreamed of Bella, as a wolf. Can you believe it? Bella is actually somehow the same as me.

I pulled the car into the Swan driveway and honked the horn twice. Almost immediately Bella hurried down the stairs so gracefully. Thick, luscious curls bounced when she moved and soft pink lip gloss made her full lips look so tempting.

"Hey Jacob." she greeted luckily not noticing my gawking.

"Bella," I responded. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah lets go" Bella walked to the passenger side of my hand built Volkswagen Rabbit.

"My lady" I said bowing and holding the door opened. She laughed and did a curtsey.

"That was new." I commented pulling out the driveway. "What?" She asked, eyebrows pulling together.

"That … you did that curtsey without stumbling and you ran down the steps without falling on your ass. What gives?"

She smiled to herself. I guess the changes were happing to her as well. Oh god, if this is anything like Leah being in the pack-I'll have to kill someone. We can't help nudity but it was never thought of since we use to be all guys.

Once we got to La push beach Emily, Sam's wife, had already started the grill and had a few hamburgers on it. She waved to us quickly with a friendly smile then flipped a piece of meat. Paul and Jared had collected firewood then stacked them up while Seth got some tender to start the fire.

The ocean was choppy but gentle; Leah had gotten in a few times just to float. Billy was also seated by a bench with a hot dog in front of him.

I sat next to Bella and my father.

"So Bella, have you been able to phase anytime now?" Billy asked

"mm-hmm," she answered grabbing a coke from the blue cooler filled with ice.

"It's really cool. By the way I remember, a long time ago it seems, that you told us the story of that chief warrior uh what was his name…" she snapped her fingers struggled to recall though Billy quickly answered "Taha Aki."

"Yeah him… you said the color of fur meant something. What does white mean?"

"Well Bella," he sighed "white has been used to represent purity and innocence, I do think what describes you" she blushed pink, I couldn't help but laugh. She hit me and I actually felt it.

"Hey careful there Hercules, don't know your own strength." I teased theatrically rubbing my arm.

"Anyways," she dragged the word "also this might sound weird but does Leah, being the first girl wolf, have anything new to her? Like a difference in scent?" this puzzled Billy. He resituated himself in her chair with a grunt then leaned forward. "How so," Billy coaxed her to continued, I found myself interested in that question too. "We'll ever since the transformation Edward has told me a couple times how much more enticing my blood had gotten. He really has become too attached."

that's a riot. The bloodsucker going to be put through more pain then he already has, ha-ha. She'll smell foul to him and she'll come to me like she would already have if he would just face facts and realize she loves me.

But I did a double take on her words.

She said 'enticing' as in desirable. If Leah smelled just as dirty to them as us guys why was Bella different?

"I don't know dear, I'm sorry."

10:00PM. the fire was started and everybody already ate so now the big secret was about to be revealed.

We all gathered in a half circle around the crackling fire facing the speaking person who was going to be Sam, Billy, and Quil Sr. who had finally joined us to officially witness Bella becoming a pack member. (But she doesn't know that part)

Sam began in a loud, clear voice.

"Brothers' and sister we are here because Miss Isabella Swan has oddly phased into a wolf," he gestured toward her. "I kept my promise that I would find an answer to this and after some family searching I can roughly come to a conclusion"

Bella leaned forward anxiously.

"Bella's great-to however many extent- grandmother bore a child with someone in our tribe, whether this woman is from the Makah or the Hoh tribe I'm not sure, though, I leaned to the Makah. I believe their child and grandchildren bore other sons with our tribe perhaps 3 or 4 time not very frequently, and then ended sometime when the white men settled. Bella's bloodline was lost for years which would explain why she does not have our reddish skin and black eyes. Once she reached such fury that night her bloodline caught up to her triggering her transformation."

My mouth hanged open, as did Bella's. I took her warm hand into my own

Sam continued. "Now, Billy has just informed me of a scent change that your vampire noticed. It might be because a big percent of you is plain human so becoming a wolf probably increased the sweet smell to them."

Damn it that makes no sense. Why is Bella so different? Something is always weird about her that can't be explained.

"Bella? You okay?" I asked gently though slightly still agitated

"Yeah, this is… so much to take in"

Quil Sr. came up behind Bella to place a hand on her shoulder.

"I know young one, this must be difficult for you but we are here to support you. Its part of what pack life is all about."

Her brow pushed together "pack life? You want me to join?"

Quil Sr. smiled warmly "of course you need a pack to belong to so why not let it be with your friends." she contemplated this for a moment shaking her head in astonishment. Please say yes this could mean a lot to us. To me.

"Wow! Really I-I would be glad to." YES!

I couldn't help but sling my arms around her tightly "alright, this is awesome!" I shouted. Seth just as enthusiastic as me hugged Bella also. "Welcome to the pack Bella," Jared said across the circle "hey let's see your wolf," Embry called causing everyone to jump in yelling encouragements.

Bella flushed tomato red but got up. "Go on Bella you should exercise your muscles" Billy added to the others comments. Wolf muscles needed to stay stretched or you get horrible cramps. "Um, okay I'll…be back"

Bella walked quickly but awkwardly to the bushes were a few seconds later a snow-white brown eyed wolf emerged. Everyone 'ohh'ed and 'ahhh'ed as Bella sat back on her hind legs back at her original spot.

"Very lovely, now it's getting late and you boys have a patrol tomorrow so-"

"Can Bella come?" Seth asked interrupting Quil Sr.

"If Bella wishes, Jake could show her the route"

"She'll go" I quickly chimed in. I need more time with her and what better way than to go on patrol together looking for a vampire in town not known to the Cullen's. Romantic I know

Bella grumbled, annoyed. I smiled at her.

"Okay then, Meeting Adjourned"

While the others packed I stayed with the Wolf-Bella rubbing her silky fur between my fingers her fur was rather long but not too much it'll get matted from dirt.

"Hey Bella," I started "how would you like to stay over my house tonight? I'm sure your Vampire will understand."

She shook her head "Is that no you don't want to stay or no he won't understand" her claw came out and she wrote the word 'him' sloppily into the dirt.

"Well don't tell" she shook her head, wiped the dirt with her paw and wrote 'I can't' "what he won't let you?" I shook with rage how dare the parasite, she growled softly and wrote 'stop' I let it go for now

Finally I convinced her to stay though she insisted on telling the vamp, she made up some bullshit about needing to stay so Billy can test something or other.

"Really Bella you're a guest, take my bed it's bigger then the couch" I insisted putting a sheet over the couch.

"But Jake that you're bed I couldn't take it. I'm fine out here you go sleep for your important patrol."

Bella sat on the couch refusing to move. Once again she wore my grey cotton shirt and blue shorts showing her creamy leg. It was the sexiest sight.

"Bella, go, now." she pouted her full bottom lip but stayed put "Suit yourself" I kick off my shoes then pulled off my white under shirt. My hands headed toward my pants button when….

"JAKE! What are you doing!" Bella said loudly her eyes wide open

"Going wolf. Since neither wants the bed, I'll take the floor you take the couch"

"Jacob that's worse. Ugh fine then go to bed" she huffed then stormed out.

(Bella's POV)  
I checked the clock for the 3rd time, exactly midnight. I couldn't sleep thinking about the recent events. I'm part Quileute, I'm actually a Quileute and I was part of the pack. But I also worried about Edward; we should be enemies more than ever now. What happens when the lamb becomes a wolf? Aren't big cats and wild dogs enemies also?

Edward, in my eyes, hasn't changed much in appearance, his scent has gotten stronger that I probably can tell where in the house he's is, or been and how long. And obviously my scent's not a problem, but I can't keep going back and forth between Forks and La Push so any chance of marrying Edward has gone out the window when he finds out Edward why can't we just be together?

My thought trailed to Jacob sleeping on the couch probably hanging off.

I'll go see just to show myself his fine and sound asleep.

But instead of Jake I turned the hallway to see large russet wolf Jake on the floor with a pillow under his head. He was curled in a slight ball, his underbelly showing.

He looked so peaceful I shouldn't bother him but my body called, no begged for his warmth.

Making sure his eyes was close I took off my clothes and phased.

(Jacob's POV)  
A shift in the air then the sound of paws landing woke me from my sleep.

_Hi Jacob. _Bella's thought to me

_What are you doing here? _

_I thought you might want company_. Company! Oh Bella I could use more than that right now.

The wolf Bella leaned her head down to meet her deep brown eyes to my black ones. Without breaking our gaze she curled herself into me and went right to sleep.


	5. The Reveal

Disclaimer- don't own Twilight or any other copyrighted material

The Reveal

Jacobs's soft fur greeted me when I open my eyes. He was still deep in sleep and snoring, a very funny sound coming from an animal.

Today was the day of the patrol and I was far too anxious to keep lying there especially since I was the new rookie but also because I'd have to explain things to Edward. I can't keep spending the night here and he barely let me get away with the story I gave him to let me stay tonight. No, I needed to tell him everything. About my heritage, the patrol and most importantly we needed to talk about our relationship. I desperately wanted us to work out but many factors, like always, was bringing us down. We'll cross the bridge when we get there.

"Good morning miss Swan." Billy said cheerfully wheeling himself to the table with his breakfast. "Morning Billy, hope you don't mind I eat here." he chuckled "Bella were family. Mi casa, es su casa." I laughed and continued digging into my bowl of cereal.

"So are you excited about patrol?" he asked biting into a forkful of eggs. "Yeah it sounds like fun. But what happens if we come across something?"

"You do nothing but observe today, I don't want you hunting until I know your capable. And are you sure your okay with hunting other vampires?"

Oh, I never thought about that. I mean, I know it'd be for the good of the reservation but what if there a friend of the Cullen's' and I killed him or her. Could I take the life of another person may they be vampire or not?

I must to protect my people, those Vamps are trespassing on our lands and killing its natives so it's my new duty to protect the people at whatever cost.

Wait…

Our land?

I have no right to this reservation, so why do I feel so protective of it?

Jacob groaned as he woke up and shifted human but my brain was too wracked to see him now. I quickly excused myself, put the bowl away and headed out the back door.

Edward had drove to the line between La Push and Forks and Jacob drove me the rest of the way. So my truck was still at home and I had no transportation, I could call Edward but I still needed time to think of my explanation. So I was forced to shift.

I hid the woods and got undress then tied my shorts and tank top around my ankle like I was taught back on the beach, then…  
Ah, I felt whole again. The release from human to animal is always such a pleasure. I loved that split second where I'm neither girl nor wolf, a melting in between state where I feel like nothing but pure, free flowing air. The breeze played in my fur and whistled past my sensitive ear, under my paw I could hear the sound of a rabbit dart across the woods toward a nest where three, no four baby rabbits waited. I was calm and in no hurry to get back, so I merely trotted along the trees taking in ever sight, sound or smell. I'd have to familiarize myself here so I made sure to take a whiff of almost every bush and surprisingly I was able to pick up the smell of my fellow pack members.

Finally I was back in Cullen territory-

I mean the Cullen's house… what's wrong with me?

I shifted to human once again and put back on my clothes, taking deep, calming breaths to relax myself. The moment of truth was about to happen and I think I can handle whatever the outcome is now. Alice answered the door before I could even knock and dragged me inside, chattering away about some shoe sale she was dying to take me to. "Alice, actually I was hoping to spend some of the day with Edward" and probably my last. She groaned "Aw Bella, no fair you always hang out with Edward. I need girl time!"  
"what about Rose?"  
"She's off hunting with Emmett. And Jasper won't pay much attention if I took _him_" Alice gave me her 2X puppy dog eyes that she knows always works on me because she's so little and her gold eyes twinkle. But I must not give in. "Sorry Alice not today but I promise tomorrow." And with that she flitted of in search of Esme.  
Across the room my eyes picked up the tiniest movement from the corner. The pale skin told me mostly likely it was Edward waiting for his chance to approach me and not get caught in the tornado that was Alice.

"She's gone." I whispered and he was right by my side in an instant, and I was able to follow most of the motion. "Bella," he started in his silky voice "when was the last time we visited our meadow" "months" I replied. He smiled then took my hand "shall we." I couldn't resist that thought of us at our meadow but do I want to corrupt the sanctuary by revealing my secret there? I couldn't think of anywhere else to do it and we shared many secrets there so I guess it seems appropriate.

After the long hike there, Edward lay out on the tall grass and scattered flowers and sighed blissfully. He held me in his arms, stroking my small of my back soothingly. "Edward."  
"hm…" he responded "there's something I have to tell you." He sat up and looked me in the eyes "there's something I want to tell you first, I never formally apologized for my behavior that night, you always automatically excuse me every time I do something wrong, and I just want to say I'm sincerely sorry that I made you angry." Edward leaned forward and touched his cold lips to mine.

For a moment an eerie chill ran down my spine and an instinct told me to stop, but eventually it past and I let myself indulge in his kiss, his firm hand as it ran down my back. My fingers slipped into his soft hair and I pulled him closer to me. Edward changed our position so he was atop of me,  
Once again that chill disturbed the heated moment between us and I would ignore it but I understand it was probably telling me if I don't stop now I won't remember why we came out here in the first place. "Wait Edward you didn't let me talk yet."  
"Oh course, how I could forget" he said letting us up. I took my calming breaths again and just started.

"Well I got interested in my heritage recently and found some surprising things…" he urged me to continue, eager to hear more back story of mine I hardly ever tell him about.  
"Well it turns out I'm half Quileute." There I said it. I peeked under my lashes at him to see the revulsion and anger but only confusion crossed his marble face. "That's nice Bella. You have more in common with the 'Wolves then I thought. Guess that's why you're so fascinated by them" he chuckled. "There's more..." the chuckle abruptly stop and he stared at me with hard eyes. "That night with you triggered my bloodline. So…I can transform into a wolf like them. Also the pack invited me to join them and want me to go patrolling with them" Edward sat still as stone with a look of shock and confusion. I explained how I still wanted to be together and that I love him

A few awkward moments past and Edward still was immobile.

Finally he blinked, "you joined the pack?" he said, I nodded "Bella you realize what this means? Then again _I_ don't know what it means… I don't know anything anymore." He sighed deeply in deep concentration.

"Maybe we can overcome this. You told me awhile ago that if a 'Wolf doesn't transform for a long period of time they lose the ability, right." I nodded my head slowly, I know where his going with this and I immediately don't like it. "Edward I can't give up my wolf it would be like…giving up me"  
"Bella you've only been a wolf for a few days you couldn't be that attached to shifting, it has only been a few days right?" Said Edward. "Close to a month." He groaned "Bella why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I thought you'd be mad."

"Mad about what?

"About me turning into a wolf. I thought you'd hate me and become disgusted by me. And after our fight about seeing Jacob and then I become a big part of it." He hugged me then and kissed my temple. "Silly Bella, I could never hate you. I love you more than anything and this won't change that. I won't let that happen."

We held each other in silent bliss. His words echoed in my head still, _I won't let that happen_

_I won't let that happen_

_I won't let that happen_

Just what extremes would Edward go through to keep me from my wolf self? Could I accept what he'd do even though I understand it's for us? That feeling tugged at my brain at that moment, telling me he's not safe. But I already know that I established the fact that he was dangerous and got over it a long time ago. But it wasn't my natural human instinct telling me this.

No,

It was something else…

* * *

How was this, better,worse, so-so.  
well I appreciate the reviews and suggestions I got. i'm always open to more they might even bring the story along! haha


End file.
